dinoddayfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitches, bugs, exploits and suspected unintentional features
Although Dino D-Day has been updated many times after launch, many glitches still remain, this is a list of the most common Infinite sprinting: Players can sprint indefinitely if they jump while sprinting and let go of the sprint key mid air causing the sprint re recharge whilst airborne, players maintain sprinting momentum whilst jumping so sprint jumping in this manor is the same speed as regular sprinting, its only downsides are that it cannot be done in low ceiling areas and iron-sights cannot be activated whilst mid-air. Inactive bunnies: Ilona vike can throw a rabbit but once eaten by a raptor the rabbit model and flies effect may still remain, raptors may or may not be attracted to the eaten but still present item. Tripple bunnies: Ilona vike spawns with 1 rabbit and when empty will resupply with 1, but if you use a resupply chest with the bunny as the active weapon you will recieve 3, all functionaly adentical to the intended 1 Infinite hardgrave rainbow punch: If hardgrave picks up a satchel of explosive whilst his power-up is active he will switch from the rainbow fists to the satchel and be unable to switch back for the duration of the power-up, once the power-up has expired his weapons will return but the satchel of explosive will have disappeared and been replaced with what appears in the weapon menu to be a second pair of fists but these are in fact the rainbow fists usauly only usable during his powerup. They will do the far more damage than the regular fists and create a rainbow effect but will not provide the shielding effect of the power-up, the rainbow fists will only be lost when the player dies and explosive satchels cannot be picked up. Hardgrave powerup UI reset: If you get Hardgraves ability by getting 3 kills then touch a resupply chest the UI will reset to 0 kills but you will be able to activate your power-up. ambush view reorientation: as micro-raptor when gripping to a ceiling with the crouch key the players view is inverted but rapidly pressing movement keys may instantly reorient your view to the usual perspective Out of map glitches: on ddd_depot to the left of the gate with the Brontosaurus behind it there is a tall cliff, playing as the micro-raptor it is possible to reach the cliff jumping from the nearby sniper tower. if you fall behind the cliff you will be stuck under the map but you can spit acid and do damage to players still in the map but be invulnerable to damage from them, even explosives. becoming the ghost of rages past: when saved from a raptor pounce you may fail to get up, and instead entirely disapear, when the raptor that attacked you respawns you will teleport to him and follow him around similar to spectator mode but you will still have health, you can only rejoin the game by changing teams or reconnecting Category:Gameplay